I Want You Bad
by Darkchilde
Summary: Sequel to "Kiss Kiss". Hank runs into some one familiar at a grunge club one night...


Disclaimer:  Everyone but Jade belongs to Disney.  Jade belongs to me.  This is part of my series of stories started off with "Mouth" and "Kiss Kiss".  Hope you enjoy it! 

I Want You Bad

"Hank, please tell me your _kidding!"  Tyler Connell hissed at his best friend Hank Beechum.  The two young men, along with Val Linear, their squad mate and Tyler's almost girlfriend, were standing in front of a dance club called, according to the giant neon sign, "The Lion's Den".   _

Hank shrugged his shoulders, pasting a beseeching smile on his handsome face.  "What?  This is where Jamie and Caitie told us to meet them."  

"This is the last time I let either one of them choose where we're going.  Ever."  Val stated, looking with displeasure at the slightly grungy front of the building, idly smoothing her short blue dress down.  Hank shrugged, and brightened his smile for the pretty blonde's benefit.  

"Come on, it won't be that bad."  Hank promised, and silently hoped that he was right.  

The last time he and Jamie had gone clubbing it really hadn't been that bad—in fact, it had been down right great.  The young man's mind strayed back to the gorgeous singer that had captivated him at "The Curtain".  She had told him that she sung there every night, but he'd been back on five separate occasions and had never seen her—not on stage or even in the crowd.  He was more disappointed then he really should have been for the admittedly almost non-existent period of time he had "known" her.  But still, he would have liked to have gotten to know her better.  

"Yeah, this place is cool. I've even seen some tube socks here before!"  Caitie Roth's voice declared from somewhere several feet away.  Scanning the slightly crowded area around the club, the trio caught sight of Caitie Roth and Jamie Waite making their way toward them, looking like the creatures of the night they both enjoyed appearing to be to the jocks and preps of Kingsport High.  Caitie's dress was short, tight, strapless and black with a gold spider web worked across it, the colors contrasting against her smooth pale skin and giving her the look of an ultra sexy witch.  Hank wondered if Caitie had told Jamie what to where, because his tight black leather pants and white wife beater, while not as dressy as his best friend's choice of attire, complimented her outfit perfectly.  Hank couldn't help but smile a little bit—_wonder if Jamie realizes that he's an accessory? _

"Who?"  Val asked, smiling at her best friend but cocking an eyebrow in interest.  

"Yeah, who?"  Jamie piped up, giving the girl next to him a slightly confused look.  

"Um—you know, that guy."  Caitie blanked on the name and made a face.  "The one swimmer guy…"  

"Oh, that's why he was here."  Jamie said knowledgably, grinning.  "Swimmers don't count as jocks.  Well, unless they do some other sport."   

"Swimming is a sport."  Tyler pointed out, lifting his eyebrows.  

"Okay, sure."  Caitie waved the subject off, turning toward the club.  "Are we just going to stand around all night, are we going to go dance?"  

Tyler looked shocked by Caitie's comment, turning to look at Val in confusion.  Hank grinned, and Jamie rolled his eyes, already knowing that he was more then likely going to be Caitie's designated dance partner for the evening—not that he _really minded.  _

Val, catching Tyler's confused look, smiled brightly at him and shook her head, lowering her voice.  "Caitie loves to dance."  

"Yeah, so?"  Caitie obviously heard her friend's whispered comment.  

"Nothing—it just seems so…"  Tyler trailed off, unable to find a suitable adjective that wouldn't lead to him being smacked.  

"Un-Caitie like."  Jamie, obviously unworried about being smacked, made up his own description.  "I know."  

"You should have seen the look on his face when I dragged him to "The Curtain" for the first time."  Caitie mused, smiling up at her back-up best friend and fellow club-hopper.  

"Yeah, I wouldn't have gone if someone had warned me that she actually went to clubs to _dance."  Jamie remembered, wincing.  _

"Very funny."  Caitie snorted, swatting Jamie on the arm gently.  

"Ow!" Jamie complained, rubbing his arm gently.

"That didn't hurt."  

"Yes it did."  

"Baby."

"_And damn proud of it!"_

Caitie shook her head, and looked up at the sky though she couldn't fight the smile on her face.  "Come on!"  Almost unconsciously, she grabbed Jamie's hand and proceeded to tug him into the crowded dance room, leaving the trio of jocks to follow her.  

The moment Hank stepped into the room he was startled by the throbbing alternative rock that shook the walls and floorboards.  While he knew that Jamie enjoyed this kind of music, Caitie too in fact, he hadn't labeled them as the type to come to an alternative/punk club—with the exception of Anarchy, which he was quite thankful that he had yet to have the "pleasure" of attending.  The few clubs he had been to with them played a variety of danceable songs, usually hip hop.  Some how, Hank just couldn't picture either Caitie or Jamie frequented a club that played sugar-pop.  

"I thought you two usually went to clubs like The Curtain!" Hank had to yell to be heard of the roaring music as he pushed his way through the crowd to where he saw Caitie and Jamie standing, rather close together, he noted, grinning slightly.  

"We do!"  Caitie yelled back, nodding her head slightly to the music.  "Jamie knows the lead singer in this band, and he told him that he'd be here tonight!"  

"Oh!"  Hank yelled back, looking back over his shoulder at Val and Tyler, who looked hopelessly lost, as they stood near the doorway.

The song came to an end, giving everyone's ears a second to recover before launching into an even rowdier song.   Jamie perked up at the throbbing beat, and grabbed Caitie's hand to get her attention.  

"Wanna dance?"  Again, he had to yell to be heard over the music, and he tugged at Caitie's hand to get her attention. 

Caitie beamed at him, and nodded.  "Sure!"  She yelled, just in case he didn't get the point from her facial expressions.  Still holding hands, the two made their way to the packed dance floor, and were rapidly absorbed into the mass of bodies. 

Hank smiled, and shook his head; a slight touch of what might have been nostalgia creeping up his spine.  Last time he'd been clubbing with Jamie and Caitie, he hadn't heard who had asked who to dance; he'd been far to enraptured by the lovely siren on stage.  This time however—well, the slightly grungy looking long haired male singer held no particular appeal for him.  

The song ended soon enough, and Hank sent a silent prayer of thanksgiving to the gods of music—his ears were probably bleeding by that point.  The band struck up a slightly slower song, and Hank grinned, watching Jamie hesitantly fold Caitie into his arms, and Tyler and Val make their way from their posts by the exit to the dance floor.

It was good that his friends were happy, Hank decided, watching the two swaying couples.  But he would have liked to have been out there too, with someone he cared about.  Almost unbidden, the image of Jade Kwan with her punk rock princess piercings and heavily made up lips reached his mind.  

_Wonder what she's doing tonight… Hank let his mind wonder, idly watching his friends dance.  _

"Hank?  Hank Beechum?"  

A familiar voice broke through his thoughts, and the young man spun around—

And found himself face to face with Jade Kwan, a bright smile on her face.  

"Jade?"  Somehow he managed to speak, forcing the word past the sudden lump in his throat.  She beamed at him, her eyes twinkling like the diamond lip ring she still wore.  Her lips weren't as heavily painted tonight, either, Hank noted—but they were still pretty mesmerizing. She had forgone the skimpy veil dress for a pair of black leather hip-huggers and a deep purple baby doll tee shirt as well.

"You remember me?"  She asked, if anything, her smile brightening.  

"Uh…yeah…"  Hank stuttered, amazed by the extremely happy expression on her face.  

"Really?  I mean, I didn't see you at the club anymore after that one time…"  Jade told him, suddenly seeming shy, her bright green eyes dropping to the floor and then back to his face.  

"You looked for me?"  Hank couldn't contain his sudden amazement.

"Every night.  I…umm…never did see you there. I umm…even tried to call you, but I couldn't find a Beechum in the phonebook. I'm almost glad—ummm…wouldn't want you to think I was a stalker or anything."  The girl told him, playing with the hem of her baby doll tee shirt.  

"Really?!  I…umm…I went back to the club few times, but…I never did see you, either.  I even asked Jamie, but I guess he doesn't know you either."  Hank told her, running his fingers over his head.  

"Jamie?  Jamie who?"  Jade asked, her eyebrows knitting together. 

"Jamie Waite.  Do you know him?  Or Caitie Roth?"  Hank asked, wondering why he was bringing up his friends to this beautiful creature.  

"Don't know Caitie, but know _of Jamie."  Jade told him, smiling.  _

"Know of him, huh?  I didn't think he got in that much trouble."  Hank joked, delighted when Jade laughed.  

"No, I know I've heard him play before, him and his band.  They're really awesome."  The young woman told him, nodding her head.  

"Jamie's in a band?"  Hank felt like a fool for asking, but he couldn't help himself.  

But Jade just nodded, pressing her lips together.  "Eighty Proof.  They don't play too much anymore, actually.  It's too bad—they were awesome."  
  


At that point in time, the band on stage finished their ballad, and launched into a fast, hard song.  Jade perked up, and grabbed Hank's hand, and flashing him a bright smile.  "Will you dance with me?"  

Hank was so overjoyed at that moment, he really didn't know what to say—except: "Yeah!"  

_If you could only read my mind  
You would know the things between us, ain't right  
I know your arms are open wide  
But you're a little on the strange side, I cant lie_

Jade laughed and tugged him onto the dance floor, her fingers staying tightly enlaced with his as they danced, closer then most of the other people on the floor.  The throbbing beat raced through the room, shaking the floor and making it almost impossible to stand still as the music ripped through the crowded room.  

_Your one advice  
Is you're too nice  
Come Around now  
Cant you see  
  
I want you  
All tatooed  
I want you bad  
Complete me  
Mistreat me  
I want you to be bad, bad, bad, bad, bad  _

Before he even realized it, Hank was dancing almost as wildly as the hardcore head-bangers at the front, who seemed to be trying to form a mosh pit. Jade laughed, her bright green eyes sparkling as she danced closer to him, her long black hair kicking out around her like a waterfall.  

_If you could only read my mind  
You would know that I feel waited, so long  
Someone almost just like you  
But with attitude, I've waited  
So come on  
  
Get out at close time  
Pull out those highlights  
Come around now can you see_

Hank watched her, his heart thumping in his chest.  Before, when he had watched her dance on stage, close but so far away, he had been amazed.  But now, watching her move to the beat of the music not a foot away from him was almost more then he could handle.  The feelings racing through him were like a drug, blinding him to the rest of the world, until all he could focus on was the whirling, smiling, laughing young woman in front of him.  

And suddenly she was even closer to him, so close that he could see the flicks of gold that danced in her emerald eyes.  He watched those eyes, enthralled by their almost unearthly beauty, his heart rate steadily increasing until he thought he was going to have a heart attack, right there on the dance floor.  

The fact that she had stopped dancing made itself known to his brain, but it was rapidly lost in the void that his mind was becoming as he lost himself in those deep green oceans, sparkling so invitingly.  

_I want you  
In a final soon  
I want you bad  
Complicated  
X Rated  
I want you bad, bad, bad, bad, bad  
  
Dont get me wrong  
I know your only being good  
But if thats whats wrong  
I guess I just misunderstood_

Before he knew it, her mouth was pressed against his, and he thought he was going to drown in her kiss, just as he had been in danger of losing himself in her eyes.  Her lips, lips that he hadn't been able to stop thinking about since the very first night he had ever saw her, slanted across his, inviting and sweet at the same time.  

His hands, on their own accord, because he couldn't think straight enough to command them, wrap themselves around her upper arms and pulled her closer to him.  Her perfume invaded his nose, and its citrusy tang burned in the best way.  She tasted like sugar and spice, filling his mouth and his senses with her very essence.   

Her arms were suddenly around his neck, and his hands were almost thrown off.  However, they didn't let it get them down, as they slipped around to hold her narrow waist, unconsciously lifting her up onto her toes, so she wouldn't have to crane her neck so badly just so she could reach his kiss.  

_I want you  
All tatooed  
I want you bad  
Complicated  
X rated  
I want you bad  
I mean it  
I need it  
I want you bad, bad, bad, bad, bad  
Bad, really, really bad_

"WOO!  GO HANK!"  Jamie's voice broke through the daze that had descended over the two of them.  The broke apart almost immediately, and Hank glared at his friend, who just smiled and waved turning back to Caitie, who was trying to contain her own giggles.  

"That's it, he's doing inventory for the next three weeks." Hank grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.  

"Can't you make him do it longer?"  Jade asked, the same slightly put out tone prevalent in her own voice. Hank looked at her and she smiled, her bright green eyes twinkling.  "He's a good musician, but his sense of timing sucks."

Hank smiled as well, before hesitantly reaching out to take her hand.  She slipped her fingers into his willingly, and tilted her head toward a collection of tables and chairs.  "You wanna go sit and…ya know…talk?"

"Sounds like a great idea."       


End file.
